Die Krankheit zum Tode
Zitat Gruppierungen Gefängnis-Bewohner *Rick Grimes *Maggie Greene *Sasha *Hershel Greene *Glenn Rhee *Luke *Lizzie Samuels *Carl Grimes *Daryl Dixon *Tyreese *Michonne *Bob Stookey *Caleb Subramanian *Eileen *Jeanette *Woodberry-Resident 14 *Woodberry-Resident 15 *Woodberry-Resident 38 (Mr. Jacobson) *Woodberry-Resident 39 (Natalie) *Woodberry-Resident 43 *Woodberry-Resident 77 (Crying Mother) *Woodberry-Resident 79 (Prison Newcomer) *Woodberry-Resident 81 (Henry) *Woodberry-Resident 83 (Noris) *Woodberry-Resident 84 (Noris' Son) *Woodberry-Resident 86 (Sick Teenager) *Woodberry-Resident 87 *Woodberry-Resident 93 (Prison Resident) *Woodberry-Resident 95 (The Achey Woman) Woodbury-Flüchtlinge *Governor Tiere *Hunde Zombies *Zombie 32 *Zombie 109 *Zombie 125 *Zombie 129 *Zombie 132 *Zombie 133 Orte der Handlungen * Zellentrakt A * Außenhof * Injektionsraum * Bürotrakt * Außenbereich * Innenhof Kurzbeschreibung Nachdem Rick von seiner Besorgungstour zurück gekommen ist, unterstützt er Maggie dabei die Zäune zu stabilisieren. Währenddessen kümmert sich Hershel um die erkrankten Menschen im Zellentrakt A. Gemeinsam mit Glenn und Sasha schafft er die Leichen raus und behandelt die schwer Erkrankten. Es läuft alles gut, bis er Sasha bewusstlos in einer Zelle liegen sieht. Er macht sich sofort daran die junge Frau aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit zu holen. In der Zwischenzeit bricht Glenn zusammen, als er den Tod eines weiteren Bewohners feststellt. Plötzlich überschlagen sich die Ereignisse. Aus einigen Zellen kommen verstorbene und in Zombies mutierte Menschen heraus und greifen auch sofort an. Einige der noch Lebenden versuchen die Untoten zu bekämpfen, versagen allerdings. Sie werden selbst gebissen, oder durch Beschuss der eigenen Seite erschossen. Rick und Maggie hören die Schüsse, worauf sich Maggie auf den Weg zu der Quarantänestation macht. Rick kann den Zaun allerdings nicht alleine stabilisieren und holt sich Carl als Verstärkung dazu. Maggie gelingt es in die Station einzudringen und einige Zombies zu töten. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater kümmert sie sich um Glenn, der kurz vor dem Erstickungstod ist. Der Zaun wurde in der Zwischenzeit mit weiteren Holzstämmen abgesichert. Doch der Druck, den die Untoten auf den Zaun ausüben ist zu stark. Es gelingt ihnen die Stämme teilweise zum Brechen zu bringen, worauf der Zaun nachgibt und die Zombies das Gefängnis betreten können. Rick und Carl fliehen zu den Waffenkisten und rüsten sich mit Sturmgewehren und genug Munition aus. Anschließend eröffnen sie das Feuer und erschießen die Untoten. Nachdem die Untoten getötet wurden, kommt der Versorgungstrupp um Daryl zurück. Bob macht sich sofort auf den Weg in die Quarantäne, um den Erkrankten das Antibiotikum und andere Medikamente zu verabreichen. Glenn stabilisiert sich in der Nacht und kann am nächsten Morgen bereits wieder allein atmen. Vorspann Rick fährt in Gedanken verloren zurück zum Gefängnis. Sein Blick richtet sich des Öfteren auf die Uhr, die er von Carol bekommen hat. Im Gefängnis versuchen derweil Hershel, Glenn und Sasha das Leben von Henry zu retten, indem sie ihm nach dem Einführen eines Beatmungsschlauches künstlich beatmen. Sasha übernimmt die Aufgabe, während Hershel und Glenn ihre Runde gehen. In einer Zelle finden sie den verstorbenen Mr. Jacobson. Sie legen ihn auf eine Trage und fahren ihn schließlich in den Injektionsraum. Unterwegs kommt Lizzie auf sie zu und will wissen, was sie machen. Hershel schickt sie ein Buch lesen. Als der Leichnam im Injektionsraum als Zombie erwacht, ersticht ihn Glenn. Handlung der Folge Maggie trifft ihren Vater im Injektionsraum. Sie fragt sofort nach ihrem Verlobten. Hershel erklärt ihr, dass er sich ausruht. Er hat ihn beschäftigt, sodass seine Gedanken sich auf etwas anderes konzentriert haben. Maggie bietet an ebenfalls hinein zu gehen um zu helfen. Dies lehnt er vehement ab. Er fragt nach seiner jüngeren Tochter um das Thema zu wechseln. Maggie bemerkt, dass ihr Vater sehr müde aussieht, was er ihr bestätigt. Es hält ihn jedoch die Hoffnung wach, dass jeden Moment der Besorgungstrupp mit Medikamenten ankommen kann. Er versichert ihr, dass sie es schaffen werden. Er geht hinaus. Draußen trifft er Glenn, der ihm dankt, dass er mit Maggie gesprochen hat. Er befürchtete nämlich, dass sie um seinetwillen sofort in den Zellenblock gekommen wäre. Hershel erklärt, dass sie draußen gebraucht wird. Hershel schickt ihn sich ausruhen. Draußen kämpft Maggie gegen die anstürmenden Zombies allein. Sie bemerkt, dass Rick näher kommt und öffnet ihm das Tor. Ein Blick in den Wagen verrät ihr, dass Carol nicht bei ihm ist. Sie schließt die Tore. Rick fragt nach seiner Familie, sowie Hershel, Glenn und Sasha. Maggie versichert ihm, dass alle ihr Bestes geben durchzuhalten, will jedoch wissen, was mit Carol passiert ist. Rick gesteht schließlich, dass er sie fortgeschickt hat, denn sie war für den Doppelmord verantwortlich. Sie hat Vorräte und ein Auto bekommen und wird seiner Meinung nach allein zurecht kommen. Er will nicht, dass sie es weiter erzählt und fragt sie, was sie in seiner Situation getan hätte. Sie findet seine Entscheidung richtig, ist sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob sie die Kraft dafür hätte. Rick versichert ihr, dass sie es ebenfalls getan hätte, denn sie können sich Zweifel nicht mehr leisten. Sie informiert ihn über die kritische Situation um die Zombies. Rick bestätigt und fährt in den Innenhof. Er trifft sich mit seinem Sohn und überreicht ihm einen Rucksack mit Früchten. Carl möchte helfen, doch Rick will ihn weiterhin in der Isolation haben. Sein Junge erklärt ihm, dass er bei ihm war, als es ausgebrochen ist und dennoch nicht infiziert wurde. Rick will ihn jedoch so lange wie möglich von allen Gefahren fern halten. Hershel schaut nach Henry, der nun von Glenn beatmet wird. Er geht weiter und trifft Dr. Subramanian in dessen Zelle. Er will ihn untersuchen, doch dieser lehnt ab. Er erklärt ihm, dass es nicht alle schaffen werden. Es gibt einen Punkt an dem es kein Zurück mehr gibt. Er ist überzeugt an diesem Punkt zu sein und bittet Hershel darum sich um die Aussichtsreicheren Patienten zu kümmern. Danach beschwört er ihn, dass er bereit sein muss einige zu opfern, damit die Mehrheit überleben kann. Er zeigt ihm einige Waffen, die er mitgebracht hat um sich zu verteidigen. Hershel will diese nicht mitnehmen. Caleb verlangt, dass Hershel dafür sorgt, dass alle Zellen geschlossen sind. Danach hustet er stark. Hershel schaut ihn an und sieht, dass ihm Blut aus Augen, Nase und Mund läuft. Er beginnt damit alle Zellentüren zu schließen. Ein Bewohner geht hustend aus seiner Zelle, bricht zusammen und stirbt. Die Bewohner kommen aus ihren Zellen und schauen zu. Hershel fordert sie auf in ihre Zellen zu gehen. Sasha schleppt sich hinaus und holt eine mobile Trage. Sie bringen den Leichnam auf den fahrbaren Untersatz. Hershel fordert sie auf sich zu erholen und bringt den Toten hinaus. Im Injektionsraum versucht Hershel den Mann zu erstechen. Erst beim zweiten Versuch findet er die Kraft dazu. Als er damit fertig ist, steht Rick hinter ihm auf der anderen Seite des Glases. Hershel erklärt ihm, dass dies der dritte Tote ist und dass sie die Toten verbrennen. Hershel ist verzweifelt, da dieser vor allen Augen gestorben ist. Er will jedoch den Anschein wahren, dass es alle schaffen können. Er selbst weiß, dass alle wissen, wie es wirklich ist. Er will den Schein dennoch wahren. Rick versichert ihm, dass die Bewohner ihn sehen, wie er versucht für alle stark zu sein. Sie kommen zu dem Schluss, dass es nach der Seuche nicht mehr so sein wird, wie davor. Hershel erklärt, dass er immer noch an einen großen Plan glaubt, der hinter all dem steckt. Dann erzählt ihm Rick von Carol. Nachdenklich geht Hershel aus dem Raum und schließt die Zellen. Er sieht Sasha am Boden liegen. Sofort beginnt er damit sie wieder zu beleben. Einige Zellen weiter erwacht eine Untote zu neuem Leben. Draußen verstärken Rick und Maggie den Zaun mit Stämmen. Er berichtet, dass er Hershel von Carol erzählt hat. Sie will wissen, ob er bei seinem Sohn wäre, wenn er krank im Zellenblock A gewesen wäre. Rick erklärt, dass er froh ist, dass sie bei ihm draußen ist, nachdem ein Zombie ihn am Fuß gepackt hat und Maggie den Griff durch Benutzung der Axt gelockert hat. Sasha erwacht in ihrer Zelle. Hershel erklärt ihr, dass sie dehydriert ist. Sie gesteht, dass sie seine Entscheidung nicht nachvollziehen konnte zu den Kranken zu gehen, jedoch sehr froh ist, dass er da ist. Im Zellenblock 100 bemerkt Glenn, dass Henry verstorben ist. Seine Bemühungen ihn wieder zu beleben scheitern. Er ruft nach Hershel, bekommt jedoch einen Hustanfall und spuckt Blut. Der Veterinär geht weiter durch alle Zellen und schließt die Türen. Ein Mann namens Norris sperrt sich selbst zu seinem regungslos daliegenden Sohn und besteht darauf, dass Hershel ihn sich nicht anschaut. Lizzie kommt mit ihrem Buch zu Glenns Zelle. Sie bemerkt ihn am Boden und ruft nach Hershel. Darauf hin kommt ein weiblicher Zombie aus einer der Zellen und auch Henry wird mobil. Hershel wird von dem weiblichen Untoten zu Boden geworfen, gibt jedoch Anweisung, dass alle in den Zellen bleiben sollen. Norris verlässt die Zelle seines Sohnes mit einer Waffe und zielt auf die Untote. Eileen kommt hinzu und tritt den Zombie. Norris untoter Sohn erscheint und beißt seinem Vater in den Arm. Ein Fehlschuss aus Norris' Pistole trifft Eileen. Draußen Hören Maggie und Rick den Schuss. Er schickt sie in den Zellenblock. Sie will gehen, fühlt sich jedoch Rick verpflichtet. Er schickt sie erneut hoch und versichert ihr, dass er mit der Situation draußen fertig wird. Der Mann im Zellenblock wird vom Zombie gefressen. Hershel richtet sich auf. Lizzie versucht Henry fort zu locken und ruft ihn freundlich, wie ein kleines Tier hinter sich her. Rick geht in den Verwaltungstrakt und ruft Carl zu sich. Er braucht seine Hilfe. Carl kommt sofort mit. Lizzie stolpert. Der Untote stürzt sich auf sie. Hershel ist jedoch sofort bei ihr und schmeißt den Untoten in ein Netz hinter einer Absperrung. Sie ist völlig aufgelöst und erklärt, dass sie dachte, dass irgendetwas in Henry auf sie hören würde. Hershel fragt nach Glenn. Maggie läuft zum Zellenblock A. Sie kommt zu der Sicherheitstür und versucht diese mit der Axt zu öffnen, hinterlässt jedoch nur leichte Schrammen. Hershel sperrt die Kinder in eine Zelle ein und kümmert sich um Glenn. Er bemerkt seine schwere Schnappatmung, will sich jedoch zuerst um die Zombies kümmern. Er geht zur Zelle von Caleb, der jedoch verwandelt ist. Hershel bricht ihm den Arm und sticht ihm durchs Auge ins Gehirn. Dann geht er in die Zelle. Draußen bauen Rick und Carl weiter an den Verstärkungen. Rick versichert ihm, dass Maggie ihn geholt hätte, wenn es schlimmer geworden wäre oder sie mehr Schüsse gehört hätten. Als sie einen weiteren Stamm einsetzen, bricht ein älterer Stamm. Weitere folgen und der Zaun gibt nach. Die beiden Menschen können in einen Wachturm vor den Untoten fliehen, die nun in den Außenzaun eindringen. Im Innenhof schauen sie sich die Situation an. Carl fragt, was sie jetzt machen. Rick überlegt, dass sie einen Bus zur Verstärkung herbei fahren könnten, ist jedoch wenig überzeugt, dass dieser die Zombiemenge aufhalten wird. Hershel packt die Schrotflinte von Caleb zusammen. Draußen gehen Carl und Rick zum Waffenlager. Sie stecken sich Munition und je ein Sturmgewehr ein. Rick gibt ihm eine kurze Einweisung in die Benutzung der Waffe. Wenig später durchbrechen die Untoten den Zaun und kommen hinein. Sie beginnen auf die Untoten zu schießen. Hershel will auf den weiblichen Zombie schießen, sieht jedoch, dass die Kinder zuschauen. Er lockt den Zombie in einen Nebenraum. Draußen ziehen sie sich etwas zurück. Rick erwischt ein leeres Magazin, wird jedoch von Carl unterstützt. Dieser tötet seinen Zombie und wirft ihm danach ein neues Magazin zu. Maggie rennt in den Injektionsraum und zerschießt die Scheibe. Hershel erschießt die Zombies mit seiner Schrotflinte in dem abgeschirmten Raum. Danach legt er Glenn auf die Seite. Er weiß, was er braucht und geht zu Henry, der immer noch auf dem Gitter gefangen ist. Maggie ist im Zellenblock angekommen und erschießt den wiederbelebten Mann, der zuvor sich zu der Leiche gesperrt hat. Sie sieht ihren Vater mit einem Zombie kämpfen und richtet ihre Waffe auf ihn. Dieser will jedoch nicht, dass sie schießt, da sie den Lungenbeutel für Glenn benötigen. Sie wartet einen günstigen Moment ab und schießt. Sie gehen in Zelle 100 und schließen Glenn an das Beatmungsgerät an. Dieser atmet nach einer Weile schließlich wieder ruhig. Maggie küsst ihren Freund sanft. Sie erklärt ihrem Vater, dass sie kommen musste und küsst auch ihm die Hand. Lizzie kommt zu ihnen und fragt ob es vorbei ist. Dann spielt sie mit ihrem Fuß in einer Blutpfütze. Draußen haben Carl und Rick den Ansturm abgewehrt und kümmern sich um einige wenige noch atmende Zombieköpfe. Sie bemerken die Gruppe von Daryl und öffnen die Tore. Im Innenhof angekommen, fragt Tyreese sofort nach seiner Schwester. Er stürmt vor in den Zellenblock A. Daryl läuft zum Kofferraum. Im Zellenblock nimmt Tyreese seine lebende Schwester in den Arm. Bob und Hershel versorgen Glenn. Bob spritzt ihm Antibiotika. Maggie schickt ihren Vater sich auszuruhen. Dieser will hinunter gehen, bleibt jedoch an der Zelle von Caleb stehen. Er schließt die Augen seines Freundes, nimmt seine Bibel hervor und schluchzt leise. Am nächsten Morgen geht Rick in den Innenhof. Dort schleift Michonne die Zombies auf einen Anhänger. Er bietet ihr Hilfe an, doch sie lehnt ab und lässt ihn seine Sache machen. Carl kommt hinzu und protestiert, dass er nicht geweckt wurde, da er helfen muss. Rick erklärt, dass er mit Daryl sprechen muss, dies jedoch nicht sofort machen muss. Daryl fährt mit Tyreese in den Innenhof. Hershel erklärt ihnen, dass Glenn es durch die Nacht geschafft hat und bereits wieder allein atmen kann. Daryl lobt beide dafür, dass sie zäh sind. Dann möchte er wissen, wo Carol ist. Hershel erklärt, dass es ihr gut geht, er jedoch mit Rick über sie sprechen muss. Hershel geht weiter zu Michonne und nimmt ihre Einladung an mit ihr hinaus zu fahren. Sie steigen ein und fahren los. Rick bietet seinem Sohn einige Erbsen zum Essen an, der diese annimmt. Beide gehen in den Innenhof zurück. Der Governor beobachtet beide dabei außerhalb des Gefängnisses. Besonderheiten * Rick erzählt Maggie und Hershel von Carols Tat und ihrer Verbannung * Lizzie rettet Glenn das Leben * Zum ersten Mal wurde einem Hauptcharakter (Hershel) das Leben von einem Co-Star gerettet * Hershel musste das erste mal eigenhändig bei jemanden die Reanimation zu einem Zombie die verhindern. * Die meisten Bewohner sterben * Die Unbekannte Krankheit wurde besiegt * Rick und Carl bestreiten zum ersten Mal ein Feuergefecht * Die Zombies reißen den Zaun ein * Das Ende der Folge hat Ähnlichkeit mit dem Anfang von Kein Tag ohne Unglück ** Rick kommt aus dem Zellenblock und erfrischt sich aus der Wassertonne ** Carl beschwert sich bei Rick, dass dieser ihn nicht geweckt hat * Der Governor taucht wieder auf Todesfälle *Caleb Subramanian *Eileen Trivia * Scott Wilson (Hershel Greene) hat alle Stunts selbst durchgeführt Quelle:wetpaint.com * Die Folge wurde vom 23. bis 30.06.2013 gedreht * Fehler in der Folge Musik * Ben Howard - Oats in the Water Nachweise